


Huntress

by ashes_at_midnight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of the men in Faith's life had been losers. One of them had been Dean Winchester, and he introduced her to muscle cars and rock and roll. A short Faith/Dean ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers belong to Joss Whedon, Dean Winchester belongs to Eric Kripke.
> 
> A/N: This is just a little idea that popped into my head while I was at work. Takes place during the Buffy Season 3 episode 'Revelations', with a flashback to pre-series, pre-slayer Faith.  
> No specific spoilers for Supernatural apart from the main character Dean. This is a Faith/Dean fic! I love both BtVS and Supernatural and decided to have a go and put the two worlds together. Faith and Dean seemed to be the best fit in my opinion! 
> 
> Originally written 21/05/2010
> 
>   
>   
> Banner by me.

The night was still and silent as Buffy and Faith slowly walked down the main street of Sunnydale. A few street lamps lit the way but otherwise the night was dark and uninviting. A sense of desolation hung in the air as they trudged past a stinking alley.

High above, the starts twinkled in the night sky, the crescent moon smiling happily. A stark contrast to the twisted Hellmouth they walked upon.

It was a night for patrol, and of uneasy bonding. The arrival of Ms. Post had shaken both girls up.

Buffy didn't like the way the new woman treated Giles, as if he was some buck-toothed hillbilly and not the well-liked Watcher he was.

Faith didn't like the woman either. She had a problem with authority, and she liked doing her own thing, relying on herself and no one else. She hated having to report to someone who looked like a blonde Mary Poppin’s.

Both Slayer’s were wired; the situation with Lagos hadn't improved. They were no closer to finding the glove, or the demon that was after it. But Buffy had a secret, unknown to Faith and the others; Angel was back, with his soul, and living in the mansion.

Like always, Faith was feeling left out; the Scoobies were a tight knit group. Being accepted into the group was harder then she originally thought. She wasn't good at making friends, and could count the amount she had on one hand.

She was a loner, not only because she found it hard to relate to others, but because she was also wary of letting others in, of letting anyone see the real, vulnerable Faith.

The Faith that was afraid of the things that went bump in the night.

She let out a sigh and glanced out of the corner of her eye at the shorter blonde who was bouncing along beside her. Buffy had a small smile of her face, and a faraway look in her wide hazel eyes.

"What ya thinking about?" she asked as they stepped back up onto the curb and started walking across a small park. Off to the side, a few meters away a children’s playground stood vacant in the middle of a field of grass and clover. At this time of night the swings stood still, not even the creak of their chains could be heard.

Buffy glanced up quickly, a startled look on her face. "What…oh," she sighed "Nothing…" she muttered.

Faith smirked. "A boy? Scott?" she asked. A mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"Maybe,” said Buffy, “I’m not sure.” She glanced down at the ground.

Faith frowned in puzzlement. "You really like them don't you," she said softly, her eyes widening at the revelation.

"What?" gasped Buffy turning around and looking directly at Faith with wide horrified eyes. "Them? There is no them!" she shouted.

Faith laughed heartily, throwing her head back. "Not like that!" she said when she could speak again, “and everyone thinks I have a dirty mind!" she rolled her eyes and smirked while Buffy blushed a deep red.

 "I meant guys, men whatever!” Faith clarified, “You actually like _them_." Her voice showed her surprise, and her contempt.

Buffy looked at her sadly. "Yeah," she said. "Why not?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Lets see," she muttered raising her hand and counting on her fingers, "Ronnie, deadbeat. Steve, klepto. Kenny, drummer," she shrugged. "Eventually, I just had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet," she sighed loudly. "Now it's strictly get some, get gone. You can't trust guys." Her face was hard and closed, her eyes dark and full of remembered pain.

"You can trust some guys," Buffy said softly, looking down and watching her feet. Faith fell silent, an unconscious signal of disagreement.

Buffy glanced up and looked the younger Slayer in the eyes. She grinned. "Really, I've read about them," she joked.

Faith laughed again and shook her head.

"Come on Faith," Buffy huffed in annoyance. "There must have been at least one guy who wasn't a complete…" she shrugged.

"Loser?"

"Yeah," muttered Buffy with a curious glance at Faith.

Faith bit her lip. They had crossed the park by now and were walking down a dark side street. On one side was a row of houses, on the other a tall brick wall. Faith heard a rustling from the other side, and then a deep growl as a dog barked furiously, throwing itself against the wall.

Faith waited until they were a block away and the dog had finally fallen silent before she took a deep breath. "Well there was _one_ guy, who wasn't all that bad," she whispered reluctantly as she remembered his handsome chiselled face, his piercing green eyes and that cocky grin.

Buffy smiled slowly. "Yeah? That's great Faith!"

Faith shrugged. "Whatever," she muttered. She struggled with her thoughts; she remembered the way he had smiled at her. Taken her in his arms and held her tight, as his lips pressed down on hers in a tender kiss.

Buffy looked at her. "So, you going to tell me his name or what?" she asked with an amused smirk.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Dean," she said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Buffy out of the corner of her eye. "It was back when I lived in Boston, before I became a Slayer. He was passing through with his dad and brother. He said something about his dad doing a job." She shrugged dismissively.

"And," prompted Buffy curiously, feeling the need to know more about this little insight into Faith's past.

Faith shrugged again, wrapping her arms more tightly around herself, uncomfortable with expressing her feelings. "He was a few years older then me; he introduced me to muscle cars and rock music." She looked down and Buffy noticed the small smile making a rare appearance. "He was my first," she admitted quietly.

(v)

_The bed was a beacon on the other side of the room, a wide soft, comfy...oh so comfy beacon! Faith looked up at the tall young man who currently had his arms around her waist. His eyes were dark and hooded, his body pressed against hers. She could feel how much he wanted her, she wanted him too._

_She was 15 now, old enough to make her own decisions, her mother didn't care about her, and she knew this young man did. She wanted him to be hers._

_She smiled, licked her lips and slowly, boldly she reached for his belt buckle, her cheeks slowly turning a shade of pink as she realised what she was doing._

_Dean placed his hand over hers, stilling her nervous movements. "You sure Faith?" he asked, a hint of the south colouring his voice._

_She looked up at him and nodded firmly. "I'm ready." she told him before kissing him softly. He smiled around her lips and pulled her towards the bed, she let him._

_As he laid her down on the bed he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a small handgun that had been stuffed into the waistband of his jeans. Faith's eyes widened and he chuckled softly before reaching over and dropping it down onto the floor. "Sorry about that" he muttered. "Ya never know what you meet on the highway."_

_Faith laughed and wantonly wrapped her legs around him, drawing him close against her body. "Don't you mean who?'" she asked._

_Dean gave her a look she couldn't understand, his green eyes showing a pain no teenager should have to endure. "No," he said reluctantly before bending down and kissing her firmly on the lips. A kiss of passion and promise._

_Faith moaned softly, clutching at his shoulders as he placed his hands on her hips and pressed his hard body against hers._

_She gasped at the new, tingly feeling his body was awakening in hers and closed her eyes. "Damn," she whispered, "Just...damn," she gasped again as Dean lips found her sensitive flesh._

(v)

Buffy bit her lip. "Sounds like you really liked him," she said.

Faith started and shook her head frantically; trying to rid herself of the erotic images of the one night she and Dean had shared years ago.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but then he left. No biggie."

"No biggie?" asked Buffy, quirking an eyebrow and looking at Faith strangely. “It sounded like it was a big deal. You cared about him Faith.”

Faith turned her head and for a second Buffy saw the vulnerability in her dark gaze. Then the other Slayer blinked and it was gone, replaced by a sly look and a mischievous smirk. "Well, he was…" She laughed at Buffy’s scandalous look.

"Faith!" gasped Buffy as she turned a bright pink.

"Jesus B!" Faith laughed again as she stalked on ahead, quickly passing the blonde Slayer who had stopped in the middle of the road. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

 

**The End**


End file.
